H for Hime , or Hinata
by kuroyukihime1234
Summary: Everybody knows about about ,H' , he is one of the most popular pranksters that ever existed at Konoha High , but what if he is not a he , but a she.When you prank somebody , nothing can replace that feeling to know that nobody knows you identity , but Hinata could explain better that feeling.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and any of his caracters , all belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

Chapter 1

,,-How did I end up here ?"' a girl with white eyes and pale skin , with the hair like midnight , her name was Hinata ,asked, she was in a dark room , looks like she didn't really can maintaine her calm in stressfull situations. How the hell did she end up right there , all dressed in black , black t-shirt , black sneakers, a black mask , and a purple graffiti , and lets not forget the pink hair dye , ready to do something very out of her temper. She was the good girl , or this is how all the people thought about her , besides her close friends , like Ino and Kiba she didn't have any to explain how did she end up in this situation is a little complicated. Well it all started when she was labeled like the quiet , weird , shy girl that doesn't have any friends .Her clasmates and other people , from Konoha High , because that's were she learns , they ar mean , and sometimes they will beat her because of her eyes , and because she never said anythingh in her deffense , but sometimes her friends will save her , but not always …

So one day , she was playing with her friends truth or dare , and they put her to do a prank on one of the most popular boys , so she did , and this is how she discovered her pleasure for the adrenaline of not being caught , and the beautifull feeling that you they can suffer like you , but not exactly , so for that day on ,she started to do more pranks , so this is how she ended in that room. This guy , Yui was one of the most popular boys in school , his hair was brown , well not really after this night but still, he passed on the hallway of the school and Hinata was with some paint in her arms , because she had art so she went to clean the pallete , but him like a gentelman , passed by her snd with his arms she hit the pallete and all the cpaint was on Hinata now , and then he said ,,-You should watch were you walk , weirdo .'' , she didn't said anything like always but doesn't mean that later she wouldn't do anything . Because of er usual pranks her friends decided to help her , and they support her , and they said that she should make a name , for people to know who pranked them , but not her real name , she was scared at the beginning , but she didn't refuse , so they chosed ,H for Hime' it was perfect and with the purple graffit she would write ,H' and that's how people now her , the Konoha Hogh Prankster , but they didn't now that was her , they think that she is a he , because nobody could have so much guts. So she didn't worry about her true indentity because nobody will suspect the shy and weird girl could do that . And that was perfect .But back to the room.

Yui was sleeping , and she would need to be gentle to not wake him up , but the moment she opened the pink hair dye , all her fears were gone , replaced by adrenaline , she was ready . She put a little amount of the pink hair dye , and start to rub the pink in his hair , more and more , when he will wake up he will be so pink , and that will be the revenge , especially when everybody will wonder who was the prankster , so she took the graffit and on his wall she write ,H' , she will have so much fun tomorrow. Anyhow the paint wont go away to fast , because on the prescription , it wrote ,if you would keep the pink hair dye , more than 50 minutes , it will be like paint , and it will erase in 1 month -5 .

After she wrote her signature , she get out on the window , the same way she get in , and sneaked out , to her apartement where her friends were waiting for her.

,,-How did it go ?" a curios Kiba asked , she grinned at him ,,-One word PERFECT .'' , now her friends were rolling on the floor ,laughing. trying to imagine a boy with pink hair , this is a real revenge.

^^^^THE NEXT DAY^^^^

,,-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" you could here this from an boy apartement , it was Yui , he just woked up and there it was his hair was a bubllegum PINK , this is real , this is simply a nighmare , a real nightmare ,,-WHO THE HELL DID THIS , I WILL KILL HIM , I DON'T CARE WHO THIS ,H' IS , I WILL KILL HIM ."

When he arrived at school , everybody was watching him , and whisper , and some even make pictures , and who wouldn't , he is PINK , he could attract attention even from the other side of the road .When he arrived in one of Hinatas classes , she was with Ino and Kiba , they can barrely maintain their laughs , its was so funny , he would glare at everybody , but the glares didn't work out the way they should .Hinata just couldn't , it was so funny , you cant maintain your laughs , his hair was PINK , and his face RED because of furry . When somebody of his friends approached him , he said who did the prank , and he said that ,H' was a legendary prankster , nobody knows his real name , its like a fantom.

Hinata ,Ino and Kiba went on the rooftop , because they just couldn't held their laughs , and when they arrived … ,,-DID YOU SAW IT ?'' Kiba yelled ,,-IT WAS SO DAMN FUNNY , AND HE WAS SO ANGRY .'' Ino said ,,-Thank you , thank you very much , Hinata said bowing , between her laughs ." ,,-REVENGE IS NOT SWEET , SHE IS PINK ." Kiba said between more laughs . When they end up with the laughter they couldn't breath anymore , their stomachs were hurting , because of so much laughter , it was incredible , for a girl like Hinata , hell even Kiba, Lee or Ino couldn't do it , but she did it . Yui was pissed all the day , wondering who has the guts to do this , and how he can return his hair back to his normal color .And a slow and painfull way to kill the person who did this , but right now , the important thing is to get home and try to make his hair brown again . But he admit it , who did this , has his respect , I mean what person could do this , especially knowing that he is one of the most popular guys , after Sasuke and Naruto. And this somebody have a thing for the popular kids , and a normal person knows that they are almost untouchable , but looks like even the ones that where on the top of the social ladder could be a target , and this prankster likes to prank them , not the ones that were on the bottom of te social ladder .Its hard to reveal his identity , they are so many peoples in his highscool to do that , but who ….

,,-So Hinata, who do you have in your head , to be the next victim of ,H' ?" Ino asked , ,,-Dunno , nobody , for this moment , but when it will appear you will be the first to know.'' ,,-Yes , I cant wait to see what will you plan .'' they sat unde a tree , because Konoha was like a city between the forests . Ino was the girly girl , she wears the normal type of shoes , a green dress and her hair , was long and blond , and her eyes were a beautifull blue like the sea , she was very beautiful , and her dress only hugges her on the right spots , but Hinata wasn't that type. She usually wears black sneakers , a t-shirt that was tree sizes bigger than her , her hair was in a messy bun sometimes , or she lets him free on her shoulders , her hair was a strange color , it was black at the first sight but if you look closer it was kind of blue , a very dark blue , but her eyes were one to attract attention , but most of the time not the good one , wining her a ,weirdo' or ,are you blind' but she wasn't , her eyes were lavender , but at the first sight were white , but if you look more carefull they have a lavender tint.

Most of the students at the Konoha High were coming from powerfull families , so most of them decided to live alone , Hinata also lived alone , it was better then hearing her father say that she is weak , and her sister its better , and all that stuff . Also she could prank more easily a person that lives alone , and her victim were the most popular from the higschool so most of them lives alone . She isn't a mean person , but she can't respond to their attacks , so she search revenge , or only to make them feel vulnerable , because they think , at least some of them , that they are so powerfull , and they are better than anybody , so she makes them realize that they are touchable , they were not gods , they didn't have the right to believe that they better than the rest.

Her family , is the most prestigious family , that has many companies , money , and she will inherit the firm , but her father says that she is to weak , and a shame to the Hyugas , and that sort of things , but she didn't care , she is just glad that she has friends to sustain her , and be there for her , as she is for them . Her friend Ino , is very beautifull , and smart , sometimes she wish she could be like her , her friend Kiba , he is very funny , and Akamaru , Kibas dog , he really likes Hinata , she doesn't have so much friends , just two , but they could go to moon only to help her , they give her the strenght she needs . Actually they said that she is good at this thing , and they dare her to make the first prank , so they implanted the virus of pranks in her blood , but who caress the important thing is that she feels good. And nobody will ever now , so why to worry .

From her familly , the only person that was close to her was Neji-niisan , her cousin , but she didn't get so see him so much , but she knows that he cares for her .

During her class , after the bell rung , she was pusshed against the wall behind her , when she lifted her eyes she was met by , red hair , short skirt , and very sharp nails , KARIN, Hinata hates her , she only takes pleasure in tormenting oher people lifes . Sometimes she will try her nails on somebody , to see the pain in their eyes , and this day wasn't different , the victim ,Hinata. All the pain just started to come like waves , she didn't know what to do , her and her friends , would beat her up , and now was no different. Karin hurts her , and she is scared by her, so she lets her o beat her up, the pain will slowly disapear , replaced by numbnes , and after this she wouldn't feel anything , so she just waits . And there it is , the pain disapeared and the numbness took his place , from now in a matter of seconds Karin will stop , because she will be bored , and that how it happens. After some minutes Hinata woke up , from the ground , and tries to walk , and she make up home . She will need to make sure that the wounds were clean and bandaged , after she did so , she just waits , goes to bed , and go to sleep , her homework could wait , she is so tired . But the next day will be different she knows that , but she doesn't knows how , so she lets the sleep to take over her.

**Hime: Review please and criticize , because this way I can become better. Thank you.**

**Sasuke: When I will appear?**

**Hime: Patience is a virtue , that you don't have.**

**Sasuke: Very funny.**

**Hime: Right? Oh and I just remembered a joke that one of my friends told me**

**,,-My parents are the luckiest parents in the world?'' ,,-Why?'' ,,-Because , a kid like me , nobody have.''**

**Reviews are like cookies , and I have a sweet tooth .**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2 THE PLAN

Disclaimer : I wish I could own Naruto ( cries holding Itachi's doll) , but I don't , all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto .

Chapter 2:

In the appartement of Hyuga Hinata lies the proof that she hates the normal person loves them , right ? at least in her opinion . But then a knock was heard , but not at the door like a normal person , but at her window , and why? Well very simple , she lives at the first floor, she have a tree in front of her bedroom window , that now she really thinks that could be a good thing to cut him , and the third motive is because she have friends like Ino and Kiba, who don't like to knock on the door , but prefer to just climb the tree and get throw the window , not the door , yep surrounded by crazy people.

,,-What ?'' Hinata asked , obvious not pleased by their appearance at 07:00 in the morning, in a Saturday .

,,-Well , we just missed you and we just came with the perfect prank of them all.'' Ino said in her cheery voice , and Kiba was grinning to an ear to another one , accompanied with a little bark from Akamaru , Kibas pet , a little white dog with brown spots , he always keep him in his jacket.

,,-I am listening , Hinata said.'' ,,-Well is a little , lets say …'' ,,Brilliant , Kiba interrupted her .'''

,,-We came with this idea , when we heard some girl cry .'' ,,I don't see the conection .'' Hinata said ,,-Well , that girl cried because Naruto , broke up with her after only one night .'' ,,-Ino , you were listening to their conversation ?''Hinata asked , knowing very well , her friend pleasure to act like a spy , altought she could be one , years of experience chasing after Sasuke were now very useful.,,-Yes , but that's not the point , Ino said , well every one of the popular guys , use the girls and then dump them , so maybe a little revenge in the name of the broken girls ?''Ino said with a big smile plastured all over her face.

,,-That's not a bad ideea , it could work , so whats the plan?'' Hinata asked , looking at Kiba that was carrying a piece of paper , a video camera with wireles, and a big grin , ,,-What if we could make a card game ?'' he asked ,,-Huh?'' Hinata said being obvious very confused right now , what is the connection between card games and this ,,-We could spy on them , make pictures , then print them , and making some rules to go with it .''Ino said givving one of her evil glares , ,,-That's not a bad ideea , but how we would print them ?'' ,,-Very simple , I have a friend that could help us , but we will need somebody to infiltrate and place the camera , that will send the picture to our computer .''

,,-Hmphh , very interesting then , I could do that , and the rules could be simple , like ,Sasuke 5 points' , ,Garaa 6 points' depending on the photo .'' ,,-Exactly , but what about if we could make it even more interesting .'' Kiba said ,,-How ?" Hinata and Ino asked ,,-Well , what if the fan-girls could take pictures of them , email it to us , then we can make the points for the picture , and who makes the biggest score wins a prize . It will be more like an internet competition .'' ,,-YOU ARE A GENIUS ,both of the girls said .''

,,-I will make the site , and we will name it…'' ,,-, H' ,simple only a letter .'' Ino said in her cheery voice,,-Perfect , Hinata said , but who will take care of the site ?'' ,,-We need at least two persons .''Ino said and then something hit her ,,-SAKURA.'' She said/screamed , and then it was Kiba's turn to scream ,,-SHINO'' ,,-Yes , but we can trust them ?''Hinata asked , because you cant trust every person that says that could keep your secret.

,,-Yes , Sakura was broken by Sasuke and now she hates him , I know because we are close friends and she wouldn't say your secret .'' Ino said ,,-And Shino is a good friend of mine , we can trust him .'' Kiba said ,,-Ok then we should put this plan on wheels and go find our accomplices , this will be big.''Hinata said , because she was broken by Naruto , she confessed her feelings , then get togheter and after that dump her , because of another one , so yes this will be very BIG.

^^^^MONDAY^^^^^

,,-Are you ready ?'' Ino asked , turning to Hinata because they were getting ready to ask Sakura , Kiba said that they should meet at Hinata and he will bring Shino. For Kiba it was easy , but for them … well they need to take a risk if they want to …

,,-Sakura , could you come with us , please for a little talk ?'' Ino said disrupting Sakura who was packing her books , she just nodded her head , because she was really curios what they could possible want from her. She knew Ino ,because they were best friends in kindergarden , but because of their crush ,Sasuke, they were rivals till they realize that it wasn't worth it , and he didn't even care about them.

She got up , and saw Hinata who was standing behind Ino , they went straight to the rooftop , and Ino started to talk

,,-Sakura , me and Hinata , we want to ask you a question , maybe you could help us with something .'' Ino said looking straight in Sakura's eyes. Sakura was a beautifull girl , with bubble gum pink hair , and green eyes , she was smart and that's why they wanted her help .Then Hinata opened her mouth and said

,,-Sakura , you heard about ,H', the prankster ?'' ,,-Yes , everybody heard about him , especially from the incident with Yui .''

,,-Sakura , what we are going to say , MUST STAY A SECRET , could you keep it ?'' Ino asked

,,-Yes .'' she said ,,-Good , because we really need your help to do this, you heard about ,H' , but know we are going to say to you , his identity , but before that we must explain our plan , and then I am going to say who is he .'' Ino said , then started to explain about the prank and why they need her help , and in Sakuras eyes you could see the sparkles , because she really like the plan , so when Ino asked if she is in , she said ,yes' ,,-Good , now we are going to say who is ,H' , and I know that you noticed Hinata , she is ,H'." now Sakura was staying whit his jaw that hit the floor, glaring at the little girl , that wished she could be invisible now. ,,-Really?'' Sakura asked ,,-Yes.'' Hinata said . Sakura must admit that she was pretty impresed by the girl , who shouldn't ?, I mean what person could make the hair of a boy pink , especially one like Yui .

Then Sakura started to laugh , and said ,,-COUNT ON ME.'' She said full of determination .Hinata was so happy that she threw herself at Sakura and hug her so hard that she could hardly breed .Ino was also happy so she joined the bone squizing hug. But now the bell rung so they got up , and walked to their classes , Sakura cold hardly wait to see the boys faces when they will realize that they were pranked .

When the bell rang announcing the last period , Sakura , Ino and Hinata were going to Hinata's appartement , on the way they talked about the pranks , and about their lives (mostly Sakura and Ino) when they arrived , Kiba and Shino were at the door , waiting for them

,,-Ok , now everybody is here , let the party begin .'' Kiba said , they went to the living room , Sakura and Shino took out they laptop , and started to wright something , they were preparing the site .

,,-It is almost ready , Sakura said turning to Hinata .'' on the rest of the day they talked , and prepared everything , looks like the guy that Ino said that he would help them its her cousin and he works at a firm that does paper cards, posters … So he offered his help , but it was just a tiny problem , for the cards to get out they need pictures , so they need to go and hunt .So who will be the first victim …

Not knowing who , they just wrote their name on paper , put them in a bool , and Hinata just picked up the paper that says ,NARUTO '.

,,-Hahaha , so the dobe is the first .''Kiba said ,,-Yep .'' Hinata said .,,-What about a bathroom picture ?'' Ino asked ,,-INO , Hinata and Sakura said , altought they were really thinking about it.'' ,,-Well , we should at least try , because a picture like that will worth 8 points so…'' ,,-Huh , fine .'' Hinata said ,,well now that we decided this , we must pick the next 2 victims .'' Kiba said ,,Ok , lets let Ino pick this one .'' Sakura said ,,-Ok.'' And the lucky one is …SASUKE , GAARA ,. ,,-Wow , though task , anyhow Ino and Hinata will take the pictures , because they are more good at this thing and me , Shino and Sakura , we will guide you .'' Kiba said ,,-OK .'' Ino and Hinata said ,because they didn't like the idea but Kiba is right , she and Hianta are like cats , quiet and flexible , when they want.,,-So , we all know that Sasuke and Naruto , have fotball practice , so they are together Tuesday and Thursday , but that means shower time , after practice, the perfect time for pictures , but Gaara has basketball , so also at the shower time , Sasuke and Gaara are quiet , so they probably will stay the last ones for the shower , Naruto is an easy target . Do you got it ?'' Kiba asked ,,-Hai , both Ino and Hinata said .'' ,-Good , one wrong turn and the plan is over .''

So they waited till the perfect time to arrive , they kept a close eye on the three of them , after one week , they discovered that they have the same schedule , everything is going perfect .Hinata well take Sasuke and Naruto (because she haves more experience in this spy thing) , and Ino will take Gaara , altought a little hard target , anyhow they need pictures , and good ones , so the hunt began.

**Hime : Why are you looking at me in that way ?**

**Sasuke : Dirty pictures of me?**

**Hime: NOOOO , a little revealing pictures but not what you think ,PERVERT**

**Sasuke: Sureee , reviews please.**

**Hime : I will give you cookies, if you review.**

**Naruto: I want some cookies …**

**Hime: NO.**


	3. Chapter 3 Perfect

**Hime : Who will do the disclaimer ? ( everybody runs away ) ohh come on , somebody help me , it brokes my heart the disclaimer , plus I am the writer and I can do anything I want to you. (Grabes a pen and writes)**

**Sasuke:You really can do anything right ? Fine , Hime doesn't owns Naruto , all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Its good enough ?**

**Hime:Yep , now straight to the story . **

Chapter 3

_,,… so the hunt begins.''_

,,-Where are you, Hinata?'' the little voice that belongs to Kiba could be heard throw her earphone ,,-I am almost ready to take the pictures,actually right now im climbing the tree because it has a good view throw the window of the boys shower .But I cant if you wouldn't give me a brake , god Kiba stay calm .''Hinata said trow her microphone a little anoyed because he would check her every 30 seconds .Anyhow she must stay focus , when she reached at a little higher branch ,that was almost at the same level as the window , she streched her leg and bingo . She put one leg on the window , then the next one , ok now she was staying on the window with her mask on , praying that nobody will observe her , but Naruto was to dense to look around so …. Anyhow there he was , in all his beauty and perfect body , all wet , thank god that he make the good decision to put a towel around his waist ,with his blond hair and his toned body could make Hinata faint , but that was the old Hinata , so she tooked a deep breath and SNAP the first picture , and then the second one capturing all the beautifull features of Naruto , but that's it enough , 10 pictures shoul be enough , especially from that angle , altought she tried her best to campure him from different angles but when balance its kept by a window , you don't have the oprtunity to choose the when she heard Kibas voice again ,,-Hinata are you ready?'' ,,-Yes , she replayed in a whisper , but Naruto couldn't heard her because the shower was still running so… NO pussed herself so she can jump on the tree , and TADA , safe landing .

,,-This is Hime , for Dog, I am on my way to the next target , Uchiha Sasuke , Hinata said .'' ,,-Good , Hime be carefull .'' Kiba responded .

Ok Hinata , think , how could you take some pictures of Sasukewithout being discovered , well easily YEAH RIGHT , HE HAVES THE SEVEN SENSE FOR THIS KIND OF THINGS ,BUT I AM NOT GONNA FAIL , Hinata was having a deep conversation with her inner self , and then it hit her , okay now she must go to the boys shower again but in the Est wing , because the boys and girls shower are in Est and Vest (ya big highschool ) , so Naruto was in V and Sasuke in E , done , with her clothes still on sh will need to get into the shower and take pictures from there , brilliant plan , altought it was easy to hget in the shower , it waas the third one , Sasuke was in the first on , huh first at everything right? Okay so when she heard the first shower that stoped she was leaning on the door trying to get a good view , and it was a HELL OF A GOOD VIEW , with his black eyes and hair , and pale skeen , he was perfect , hmm mabe 4 packs , okay now she didn't really needs to be pervert, lets let this to another time , GOD HE WAS PERFECT , so SNAP , SNAP , SNAP , 10 pictures of him , now in wich way she is gonna get out of here , she didn't think about that one … but when Sasuke went to change she quicly spring to the door , and she was gone , THANK GOD THAT THIS IS OVER , now ,,-Dog , mission acompliched .'' Hinata said in a i-told-you-so tone ,,-Haha , you really did it .'' ,,-Yep.'' Oh yeah , she was good .

Well with Ino wasn't so good , that damn Naruto wouldn't get out of the showers and he just keeps blabering about nothings to Gaara , how she could take pictures of him , and the fact that she was like Hinata , in the shower getting wet didn't help . But then a miracle happened ,,-Oi , Gaara I must go now , I need some ramen .'' Naruto said walking away from Gaara and know Ino could habe a perfect look at his body , with his read hair , and aqua marin eyes , and hid toned body , okay she cant faint now , but she must bare this torture for the team , SNAP , SNAP , thank god that this cameras were silent and she could take 10 pictures of Gaara , how Hinata can do it , she doesn't understand .

^_^ AT HINATAS APPARTEMENT ^-^

,,-We did it , the three girls said jumping up and down , Sakura was glad that they succed ,they were so happy and the pictures were SO GOOD , so they let Shino , make the rest , the site was now working and the pictures were sent to Inos cousin , ready to print them , and after two days they will be everywhere in the highschool,yep revenge was so sweet.''

,,-Okay , now everybody at his place , because we are all tired , and will see each other tomorrow , Kiba said.''',,-Okay.'' And they all went home , leaving Hinata alone in her appartement , sometimes she will be gratefull that she leaves alone , but not all the time. Sometimes the loneliness its painfull , especially when you know that nobody cares for you , or at least aknowledge you .But that is from the past so its okay , she is so hungry ,and when she opens the refrigerator door , NOTHING. At that hour she will need to go and buy food, or dye of starvation .So she picked up her phone , her wallet and out the door .

She get in the market , bought what she needed , but then when she was outside , BUMP, okay now she didn't need to collide with somebody but she exactly did it . Fate wasn't on her side , especialy when you meet a pair of dark eyes that can see throw your soul , well at least that is what she felt . From all the population of Konoha , he was , Sasuke ,he needed to be the one who will make her day …

,,-I am so sorry , she said bowing , I didn't look, im so sorry.'' ,,-It was my fault I didn't look were I went , Sasuke said.'' Okay somebody pinch her because Sasuke Uchiha was apologizing to her , well not exactly but in a way he did . ,,-I am Sasuke , he said taking our poor Hinata out of her taughts .'' ,,-I am Hinata , and again im sorry .'' she said ,,-Well I shoud go , Hinata said .'' ,,-Hn.'' He replied.

When she arrived home she was exausted , the day went well , and the mission was a succes but , a meeting with Sasuke wasn't in her plans , but that's okay .Anyway she should cook something , before its too late . When she finished , to eat and clean ,she went and took a shower , then get in the bed , and read something , she loves to read,But she couldn't she closed her eyes , and just waited .Finally she falls asleep.

^ _^ THE NEXT DAY ^_^

Hinata was grumpy , what to say she isnt exactly a morning person , especially on Friday ,altough she loves the day , she doesn't love the then her phone starts to rung:

,,-Hinata , my cousinsays that the cards are ready but we need to decide the points for every picture so we will come to your place and discuss , okay, but after school ?'' Ino said throw the phone ,,-Sure , I will wait with some snacks, but we can discuss this at scholl too.'' Hinata said then closed the phone , they will need to think about the points , and then send them to Ino cousin so they can print them . She quicly wash herself and off the door , because education comes first , at this tought she giggled , first hour they will have english , she was with Sakura and Ino have art with Shino and Kiba , they will meet at the lunch time on the rooftop, there they can talk without being intrerupted. It was quiet till Kiba and Ino arrived , they are a little noisy , they have similar toughts , at least that is how it looks , everybody haves a bento with him , altough all the time they eat Kiba and Ino and then Sakura talked , only Hinata and Shino , looks like they are the quiet ones, how could people with so different personalities can be best friends she didn't know , but they complete each other . The rest of the school was boring , and when Hinata arrived at home she quicly cleaned the house , till a knock was heard on her door , her friends arrived . She opened the door and they all come in . She brought some snacks and the discusion started .

,,-Well , looks like Sasuke could get more points .'' Sakura said looking throw the pictures ,,-But also , Gaara looks hot to.'' Ino said ,,-Well this pictures are good anyway , so I think that we can give them a little similar score , what do you think ?'''Hinata asked looking at Kiba and Shino , they just nodded they head ,,-They wont even know what hit them.'' Kiba said trying tu surpass his laugh .,,-Ok , Ino how many points do you give to Sasuke and Gaara?'' Hinata asked ,,-Well , 9 points ?'' Ino asked ,,-Yes , 9 should be enough for both of them ,but Naruto?'' Sakura asked .

,,-Well,8 points .'' Ino said and they all nodded .And this were only the first pictures , yes this will be a long day . Kiba said that he was hungry so Ino offered herself to cook something , but Hinatas refrigerator was empty , yes she bought the other night some things to eat , but that was only for one night , so Hinata and Ino went to buy something but not without Sakura , the boys simply just concentrate on the site , so they grabbed they walld , phones and whatever they needed and they were gone .The walk was silent , altought Ino and Sakura talked all the way , when they arrived back to the house , the boys showed them the site , it was perfect they were pictures of the boys , with the points , and in the bottom said ,,Available Monday ''. Ino phoned rung and she announce that officially the cards are ready , so Saturday or Sunday they will arrive at Ino , so with that decided , everybody went to theyr homes . Hinata eat something , wash and straight to sleep.

^_^THE NEXT DAY ^_^

A knock on the door was heard at 08:00 in the morning , her friends arrived sooner , and the card were ready , they have on them :

-the picture of one of the guys

-the names of them

-ponits , in the corner

-the name of the site

They were perfect and they were over 200 exemplares , they will need in a way or another to place them in the school courtyard , but they will tink about that Monday .This will be perefect , and then the rest will be made by fan-girls , and nothing could lead the boys to them . She cant wait till Monday.

**Hime: Another chappy , my sweet readers , sorry for gramatical mistakes. Ok who will ask ( I said looking onmy right and left side ) nobody ?**

**Hinata : Ill do it . Review pleaseeeeee.**

**Hime: Arigato. ^_^**


End file.
